


One to Another

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Clark and Kon have issues, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Kon is a good brother, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Jon sneaks off to a park. He meets Kon.





	1. Chapter 1

By the time Clark had found Conner he was at Luthor's penthouse. A place that the other had often gone when in deep need of a parent. Now this hurt, but Clark knew it was his own fault.

When Conner had first came to be he wasn't the greatest Dad. In fact, he was a terrible dad. Conner had been a result of Cadmus mixing his DNA and Luthor's DNA creating Project K or Superboy.

Of course, things didn't go to plan and Superboy had escaped. Everything he needs to know had been implanted in his mind before he had been accidently released from his pod.

A teenager with wild hair, a punk attitude , sporting an earring, steampunk glasses, and a leather jacket. He had gone off on his own making his own version of a Superman outfit, called himself Superboy because, well that was his name. He didn't have a Kryptonian name or even a human name.

He very easy went happy lucky kid.

Even announced to the world that he was a clone of Superman.

Later it turned out that Superboy thought that was just how people were made. So, he lived in Hawaii, took up saving people. Lived on his own until he met Superman and greeted him.

Superman was more that clear that he wanted nothing to do with Superboy. The young Super, at the time, had laughed it off before leaving. It was actually a lot of hurt on his part but he moved on because he had no one.

Later hen they found out that Superboy was a clone but had two sets of DNA and that second was was no other than Lex Luther didn't Clark throw a fit. Anger that technically he and Lex had a child together.

A lab-made experiment child had made him furious.

This, of course, happened after Superboy had gotten himself a name eerily similar to Clark's name. He had met with Ma and Pa who had heard from Lois and they invited him over.

The invite had been very forced since they made Clark invite Superboy and on the farm, Superboy started to live, started to help, seemed very content with being able to fly to and from cities.

What made Clark angry is that even though Ma and Pa had been clear they didn't want him using his powers, the teen didn't' it anyways. The worst was when they asked him why he disobeyed Superboy had simply told them that they were kind enough to let him live them for a little while and he was paying them back by working on the farm, his powers were gifts that he wasn't shame of using because they were part of him and that they shouldn't tell him to hid who he was.

Of course, Clark couldn't help but be a little upset that his parents seemed to agree to this after hearing those words. That Superboy was fixing something with his TTK when Pa had called him Conner by mistake since Superboy had been wearing normally, clothes and had been mistaken for another farm boy.

'Conner?' Superboy had said tilted his head before grinning. 'Hey, I like that name! I'm gonna be called Conner Kent!'

After some more events that occurred Superman slowly started to mentor Conner but it had been too late to form a bond that would be a good Father/Son relationship. Conner didn't see Clark as a parent and more like someone who was just there to ask a few questions when things popped up.

Eventually, Conner got his Kryptonian name Kon-El.

Now a year later with his own biological son Jon, Clark had realized how wrong he had been to take anger on someone who really had no choice in how he was created and for him to take that out on him was wrong.

Now with Jon being introduced to everyone Conner had taken off. Red Robin hadn't said where but it was kind of obvious. Using his x-ray vision he spotted Kon in his room laying on his back on his bed. He seemed deep in thought, not angry but not happy. Like he was stuck somewhere in between.

Before Clark could call him out the other sat up stretching before walking out of his room heading toward's Lex's office. Clark felt himself tense thinking that Kon was about to tell Lex all kinds of secrets he shouldn't

"Hey, can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure, Conner, just hold on a bit," Lex said as he continued to type away. "Something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not even done thinking about it but I need to get my mind off of whatever it is." Kon plopped himself on the couch. "I really need some very unhealthy foods and soda."

"Alright, done." Lex stood up taking his coat slipping in on. "The same unholy unhealthy place that you like?"

"Yeah, duh." Kon grinned standing up. "Eventually you're got to try something there."

"I've been avoiding it for four years, why try it now?"

"Not like your going to get fat from one burger." Kon laughed. "Hey, you ever figure out what was bothering your back?"

"Yes, I simply had too much stress. I took care of it." Lex as they headed to the elevator as they headed out. "After eating I'm guessing you want to see either a show or a movie."

"I've seen all the movies... what was the name of that one show you wanted to see? Uh...Hm, I can't remember the name."

"Les Miserables," Lex said. "I'll tell Mercy to get us tickets."

"Cool. So, did you see that college application I left you?"

"Yes. It was well written." Lex smiled. "I'll be sure send it off MCU."

"Awesome."

Superman stopped listening.

He didn't know that Kon had applied for college or that he had even had Luthor helping twist in his stomach. as he left. He needed to talk to him but he would have to wait. Instead, he decided to go talk to his best friend so he headed off to Gotham.

\--

Jon was hanging out with Damian.

Alright, he was going to hang out ith him but the other had ditched him the second he had looked away. Superhearing was still touch and go so Damian had managed to either go to see another friend or had gone home.

Either way, Jon was now wondering what he was going to do. There was nothing much to do on the farm so out of curiosity he thought about going off the city. Damian left whenever he pleased so why couldn't he?

Flying to the city was easy but his powers tapped out just as he got to the park. Luckily he had been flying over four feet off ground at the time so the fall wasn't even painful. Getting up he saw the playground.

Going over to play he got on a swing. Jon was kicking his feet back and forth looking at everyone as they seemed to enjoy the cool evening. Smiling when another boy had asked him to play Jon did.

It was a lot of fun when he noticed someone flying over the city to which on of the other kids' in the park cried out.

"It's Superboy!"

Cheers, cheering and the kids all calling out for Superboy the hero turned back around to fly lower to wave at the kids who cried out. Jon had never met his older brother so he was super excited and ran over with his arms wide open to hug him.

The kids all ran over hugging Superboy as the other large hands tried to give them each at least pat on the back. Once Superboy waved goodbye he took off into the night but then heard a yell just below.

Looking down he saw a boy falling. Diving down Kon could only thing that the kid had someone held onto him when he took off. Scooping up the kid he held him up from under his arms.

"Hey, Buddy, you could have died!" Kon scolded. "I fly fast, what if I hadn't heard you or saw you?"

"But you have super hearing and you're super fast!" The kid smiled widely reaching out trying to hug him. "You're the best Superhero!"

chuckling Kon held the kid close as he lowered them to the ground slowly. "Thanks, kid. Okay, where are your parents?"

"Back at the apartment."

"Whoa, you snuck out? You can't do that kid." Kon fly back up. "Alright, where's your home."

"Oh no, don't' take me back! If I go I'll get in trouble! I'm supposed to be at Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"Where is that?"

"Smallville."

"...How did you get from Smallville to Metropolis?" Kon eyes glowed white for a second and h almost dropped the kid. "You're Clark's kid!"

"You call Dad by his first name?" Jon asked holding onto the other's shoulders as he smiled before hugging him. "I can't believe we're brothers! You so cool! I see you all the time on tv and I even got an action figure of you!"

Kon, for the most part, was just frozen in place. He hadn't thought about meeting Jon. In fact, Kon was still very iffy about the kid. He knew that he was Clark and Lois's son. That he was in training to be the new Superboy which bothered Kon. Not that he planned on keeping the name forever. Hell, he had been trying to come up with a new name but it would have been nice for people to tell him about the title being handed done.

After all, Kon had to go to Hell and back for his Name. That as his name before he had acquired his Human name and longer before he earned his Kryptonian name. Years of hard work seeking acceptance with the ever loom over him about how he was a lab experiment that happened to survive.

This kid was his... well, did brother count? Yes, he had both Clark and Lex's DNA in him but Clark had never seen him as a son, so what? Biological they were-

"Kon?"

Hearing the little kids voice knocked him back into reality as Kon looked at Jon realizing he hadn't been paying attention to what the kid was saying.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I was... thinking."

"Oh...Was it because I was talking too much?" Jon asked hiding something behind his back looking a little upset. "Sorry..."

"Nah, it was my fault." Kon gave an awkward grin not sure what to do. "So, what'ca got behind you're back?"

"Uh..." Jon pulled out his action figure. "You."

Kon looked at the action figure before he threw his head back laughing. "Oh shit! It's when I was in my punk phase!"

Jon ended up laughing too because Kon was laughing and he let go to put his action figure away. It was a bad idea because Kon wasn't holding onto him because he was laughing for Jon started to fall.

Crying out as he tried to summon his power.

Suddenly he was scooped up. "Whoa! It's alright, kid."

"Thanks!" Jon hugged him again. "My powers aren't strong like yours."

"Your powers? You have them and you can't control them?"

"They come and then they leave."

"Huh... any heat vision yet?"

"Yeah, but sometimes it hurts my eyes. Like really itchy and blurry."

"Yeah, when they first start happening the heat hurts a lot." Kon looked thoughtful before giving Jon a seriously look. "So, Ma and Pa have no idea you're out here?"

"No," Jon gave him a guilty look. "I... I just wanted to have fun and Damian ditched me. Again."

"Yeah, he's not exactly good at making friends." Kon used his ttk to get Jon on his back. "Come on, I'll take you home. You can't just take off like that."

"Yeah... I know... I'm just lonely..." Jon sighed. "Grandma, Grandpa and the kids at school are nice but they don't really... ya know..."

"Get it? Yeah, I know what you mean." Kon flew over the clouds so they wouldn't be seen as he made his way towards the farm. "Alright, Buddy, you promise no to run away again without telling anyone and I won't tell them you were missing, okay?"

"Wow! Really?! You're not going to tell on me?!"

"Nah, but first let's stop by my place real quick," Kon said heading to an apartment he lived in. Going inside he set Jon down. "This is my place. I'm usually here most of the time but normally a few days out o the week I stay at... never mind. Now where are those things?"

Jon was looking around the apartment as Kon walking to a room mumbling about something. Excitedly Jon ran to the living room seeing a tv there. Next, he ran to kitchen seeing stuff in there, the dining room had a nice table for at least eight people.

Jon went running towards the hall sliding on the wooden floor as he was scooped up by Kon. Letting out a laugh Jon hugged him again. He was still so excited to met his brother who was this amazing superhero.

"Alright found them." Kon pushed something onto the kid's face. "This should keep your eyes from hurting until you learn how to control your heat vision."

Taking them off Jon cried out in shock. "These are your goggles!"

"Yep."

"They looked just like the one on your action figure!" Kon took it out again comparing them before looking at the ones in his hands. "No, wait! These are way-way-WAY cooler!"

"You can have them." Kon laughed. He liked this kid. "Alright, let's get you home."

Jon lifted his arms up eagerly his fingers wiggling. Kon smiled a bit before picking him up earning another hug. Holding onto the kid he flew them to the farm, easily sneaking him into his room.

"Alright, Buddy," Kon ruffled his hair. "Remember your promise, okay?"

"I will!" Jon smiled before looking sad. "Um... are you gonna come see me soon...?"

"Tell you what, next time you need me for anything, advice or whatever, just find a place where no one can here you and shout my name and I'll come as soon as I can. But you can't call me all the time,alright?"

"I swear I'll never ever do that!" Jon grinned before jumping own. "Wait! I got something for you too!"

Raising an eyebrow Kon watched as Jon ran to a backpack pulling out something before running back handing it to him. Holding it up he saw it hand drawn turkey.

"You make this at school?"

"No... Uh, I'm too old, they said... so I made it at home! And it came out really good!" Jon pointed to the names on it. "See your name here? ?It's first because of you so cool!"

"Thanks, buddy, I'll keep it on my living room table." Kon gave Jon a hug this time noting the sigh of happiness from the kid. Ruffling his hair again he did a back flip out the window as Jon looked at him in awe. "Be good, Jon!"

Once, Kon, was Jon let out a whoop of joy before laughing as he threw himself on the floor slipping on the goggles. "I have such an awesome brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jon as playing around after his chores with his goggles.

At the farm is was easy enough for him to try and use his powers Floating a little bit into the air Jon as able to stay there for a few minutes before he became shaky. Flying slowly he lasted another ten minutes before he landed on his feet.

This time he stayed two feet above the ground.

Taking off the goggles he used his heat vision on the ground making a small hole. Blinking he didn't feel that familiar itching and burning sensation. Instead, his eyes felt just fine.

Laughing Jon continued to play with his heat vision writing out words, lines, and little things until his eyes watered. Putting the goggles back on caused instant relief. Curiously he took them off feeling the burn before putting them back on.

Grinning he jumped up and down Jon leaped over a few trees before tumbling down and rolling.

"Ow..." Jon sat up. "Still nothing..."

"I wouldn't say it was nothing." A voice said. "Maybe next time try a smaller tree."

"Kon!" Jon cried out jumping up as the other floated down before lifting up his arms as he was easily picked up. "You came to see me?!"

"Yeah, came to you see, Ma and Pa, but mostly you." Kon tapped the goggles. "How are they? Better?"

"Yeah!" Jon slid them up wincing. "You know what weird about them, though?"

"What?"

"They don't act like sunglasses. When I put them on there's no tint."

"I designed them that way." Kon moved putting the kid on his shoulders. "They're to help your eyes, not shade them. Put them back on I know your eyes are hurting."

"Okay." Jon pulled them back down before leaning down to lay his head sideways on Kon's head. "What is it like to fly? Like without falling?"

"Best thing in the world. Hm, Hold out kid."

"Why-? WHOA!" Jon cried out as they were suddenly in the air flying fast. "This is so cool...!"

They made it to the house with Kon landed on the porch before easily picking up and setting Jon down before knocking on the door. Before anyone could answer Kon's head snapped to the right.

"Jon, I gotta go. Something's up. Tell Ma and Pa hi for me."

"Wha?" Jon was about to ask when suddenly Kon was gone. topping he turned running inside passed Grandpa who was heading towards the door. "Kon said to say hi, something came up! I'm going to check the news!"

Once the tv was on Jon flipped through all the new stations until he got one from the city. Turning it up he saw his dad and Kon fighting against, uh, whatever it was but it looked evil!

"Wow...!" Jon laid on his stomach watching excitedly. "Grandma! Grandpa, come look! Look at Dad and Kon!"

\--

Kon was relaxing in his apartment on the couch reading something on his tablet. when he heard his name. Listening he heard Jon calling him.

"Kon! Kon! Kon, help me...!"

Flying out of his window as fast as he could he noted that the call for help was coming from Gotham. What was he doing in Gotham?! Picking up sped he easily found Jon hanging upside down in his costume by a rope and he was being pulled up slowly but by the way, he was thrashing and yelling he hadn't realized he had been saved.

"I said stop moving you imbecilic!" Robin snapped as he struggled to pull the other up getting angry when the line snapped again. "Let go of the building!"

"I'm gonna die!"

"You are not going to die!" Robin yelled before pausing. "However..."

"Don't even!" Kon flew down scooping up Jon before landing behind Robin. "Seriously?! You were going to let go?!"

"Tt." Robin glared at him jumping down from the ledge. "As highly tempting as it is I was just going to... play some more."

"You are such a-"

"Kon?"

Looking up Kon saw Tim as Red Robin swinging down. "What are you doing here? Oh, never mind. Hi, Robin."

"Red Robin." The younger one said curtly. "We have a job to do, let's go. Tell your boyfriend you cannot visit and to take that weakling back to Metropolis."

"Robin!" Red Robin glared at him but the other glared back at him now almost as tall as he was. "Give me a little time."

"Two minutes," Robin growled walking over to the other side of building muttering to himself. "Kryptonians..."

"Sorry about that," Red Robin turned to them. "What are you doing here? You know how-"

"-How Batman is, yeah I know," Kon was now holding Jon who seemed to be embarrassed about how he was acting so he was hissing his head on Kon's shoulder with his arms wrapped around his neck, so Kon had use one arm under him so he wasn't just dangling and the other on his head. "I heard Jon calling me so I came right away. Uh, it was an interesting scene."

"I heard Robin yelling over the comm so I rounded back." Red Robin smiled looking back. "He's not as bad as he used to be. It might take a while for them to get along but I think they will."

Kon gave him a disbelieving look before shaking his head. "Listen, I'm gonna take him back home so, let the others know?"

"Yeah, sure" Red Robin patted Jon's back. "See you around, Jon."

"Red Robin!" Robin snapped. "Time's up!"

"I tremble in fear your Majesty." Red Robin mocked shaking before turning back to give Kon a kiss on the cheek. "See you this weekend?"

"Can't wait." Kon grinned before taking off waving. "See ya then!"

\--

"Hey, buddy want to tell me what's wrong?" Kon asked as they sat high above the city on the Daily Planete Globe. "If you don't we can just stay like this."

Jon made a whining noise not letting go. He continued to hold on refusing to let go like a kid did once when Kon had saved her when she had almost died in a fire. It took a long moment of silent with Kon still rubbing the kids back trying to bring some comfort to him.

"I messed up," Jon mumbled so quietly it was a good thing that they had super hearing or it might have been missed. "I thought I could prove Damian wrong and jumped off the building... I feel and I got really scared."

"Yeah, it's scary, but hey, you got me if you need anything." Kon replied leaning back so he was sitting back. "When I was in the POD I went through training. Hard training on how to handle my powers."

"But I thought you in there until you were woken up!" Jon sat back looking at him with big eyes. "How did you train in the pod?"

"Virtual reality. And trust me kid it sucked. Anyway they could get me to access my powers sooner they tried it," Kon took a slow breath. "They'd let me fall to WHAT I thought was my death, they'd push me until I could control them. They thought if I was fighting for my life than I would be able to gain and control my powers faster so they could have their weapon."

"That's... so messed up." Jon crossing his arms leaning on Kon's chest looking curiously and trying to think of how to ask the next part. "If they were so... awful... how come your so nice?"

"I was a rebel. One hell raiser and anything they would throw at me I fought back. I refused to let them scare me," Kon grinned looking to the side. "Should have seen they're faces when I got free and what I did to they're lab."

"Did you blow it up?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Kon smirked. "Blow it up to the sky! Should have seen them run, Jon, like the cowards they were. But new to this world I wasn't exactly subtle. I was excited, ready to try anything, not caring who knew if I was a clone or not. I had everything I need in my mind to live on my own, take care of myself but... I wanted Superman's approval."

"How come Dad didn't come save you?" Jon frowned confused. "Why didn't he come and save you?"

"Aw, kid." Kon smiled a little sadly bumping their heads together. "I wasn't exactly wanted."

"...I want you..." Jon placed his hands over the other's cheeks. "I'd come and save you, Kon." 

"Thanks, Buddy," Kon moved back. "But seeing as I already been saved how about I take to the best cafe in Metropolis?" 

"Really?!" 

"Yeah!" Jon quickly climbed his way onto Kon's back. "Ready!" 

"Alright,hold on tight!" 

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhooooo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Conner fixed his glasses as he continued to read the book he had. He need to do an easy on it for a final so he had to get started. He had to finish the book within the next three weeks.

Flipping the page he heard his phone beep. Picking up he saw a text from Tim. Texting him back he continued to read only pausing to text back. Only Tim could write half a page about geeking out about meeting one of his favorite comic book writer and Kon liked reading his fanboying when there was a knock on his door.

Looking up he x-rayed the door to see a friend there. Getting up he called out that he was coming. Opening the door he pretended to be surprised to see his friend before inviting him in.

They talked for an hour about the upcoming senior prom and exams. Conner had to give his friend some advice about the girl the guy wanted to ask ou before the friend left. It was just as Kon when back to reading that there was another knock at his door. Thinking that his friend forgot something he walked over opening the door.

"Kon!"

"Jon?" Kon asked surprised automatically picking up the Jon as he had his arms up with a huge smile on his face as he looked up and down the hallway for Clark or Lois. "Who brought you?"

"I asked Dad if I could visit you and he said only if you'd let me and you said if I was ever around I could drop by."

"...Jon, did you... run here?"

"Yes."

"How fast were you running?" Kon asked taking him inside. "Cause I don't see Clark around."

"We were at that cafe he likes."

"That's two miles away." Kon held out his hand using his powers to have his phone fly to him. "I'm gonna text him and let him know you're okay-"

"JON!"

"-Never mind." Kon pocketed his phone turning to see Clark there. "Did anyone see you fly here? I have a cover ya know."

"No one saw." Clark stood up giving Jon a slight glare. "You can't take off like that."

"But you said I could if Kon said I could and he told me I could," Jon said confused before looking at Kon. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, of course not." Kon turned to Clark. "You got work right? Two days covering the Wayne foundation event here? I can watch Jon."

"How do you know about the foundation?"

Kon glared at him. "Oh, I don't know... my boyfriend? News? Online news? Pops?"

Looking embarrassed Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well, I don't know... you two haven't really spent time together and uh,"

"Dad, Kon's been visiting met at Grandpa and Grandma's!" Jon whined. "I promise I'll be good! Please, please, please! Kon, please?!"

"If your dad's okay with it."

"I'm really not... it's over on Sunday and normally you go to Luthor's on the weekends."

"I wasn't gonna go when I'm watching Jon." Kon glared at Clark. "I'm not an idiot, Clark, I know what's appropriate and what's not."

"I just... I didn't mean that, Conner."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kon put Jon down. "There's pie in the fridge. Go grab a piece."

Jon took off his feet padding on the floor. Standing back up Conner crossed his arms glaring at the other.

"I was totally going to take your son to Pops house, yes, Clark that was my plan, I was just going to go there without asking you about it," Kon said sarcastically. "Geez, get real, I'd never do that."

"I didn't mean it like that, Kon."

"Whatever. You can leave him here if you want, I don't mind." Kon looked over at the kitchen hearing a plate being set down. "If you don't want to that's your call."

Clark seemed to be thinking about it before shaking his head. "I don't think so... Maybe another time."

\--

Another time happened only two hours later.

A loud knocking was heard at the door just as Kon was finishing going over some files Tim had sent him. Closing his computer he opened the door seeing Jon stand there with an overnight suitcase, a backpack and he was holding a pillow looking excited and next to him was a pissed off Lois.

"Uh, hi?

"Conner, Jon will be staying the weekend here," Lois said standing up straight. "After all you did offer and it would be rude. Jon be good for Kon and listen to him, alright?"

"Yes, Mom, I love you, bye!" Jon ran inside with his things. "Have fun at your thingy!"

"Whoa," Kon laughed grinning at Lois. "I'm guessing Jon told you what happened?"

"Of course he did." Lois smiled before giving him a hug. "Take care of your brother, Kon, he needs someone like you."

"Don't worry, Lois, I won't let anything happen."

"I know you won't See you after the weekend."

With that, she was gone.

"Jon, where are you?"

"I'm putting away my things!" Jon called from the second bedroom before he came out now in a shirt, shorts and socks. "What are we going to do Kon?"

"Hm, today is Friday... How about we play some videos games, then we'll get something to eat and then a movie."

"All that?!"

"Hey, you're with big brother, Jon," Kon ruffled his hair. "Time for some fun."

After two hours of playing video games, Kon and Jon got ready. Holding on to his brother's hand they made they're way out of the building before they headed for Kon's car.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah. I don't use it often since, well, you know." Kon opened the door. "In you go, buddy,"

"Where are we going to eat?"

"The most amazing place where they have burgers fired and all the junk food that makes one happy."

"Can we have shakes too?"

"Wouldn't be dinner without them!" Kon got in his car before pulling on his seat belt before pulling onto the street. "Trust me, this place is the best, you'll love it."

Once they got there Jon noticed they had some old arcade games. He wanted to go over but Kon had his hand and wasn't letting go until they got a seat. Only after ordering they're food did Kon take him over to the games.

"Alright, ten minutes okay? Gotta get back before out food." Kon took out some change. "Which one do you want to play?"

"I don't know any of these games."

"Ouch, that means I am old." Kon laughed before putting in some change and pointing to the buttons. "Alright, let me tell you what these do..."

"Okay, move the stick... and just hit the buttons."

"A little more difficult than that." Kon showed the little boy the menu on the game. "These are combos you can use to win. Go ahead and try it."

"I think I died... did I die?"

"Oh yeah, you did." Kon laughed before putting a few more quarters. "Alright, go ahead try again."

They played for a little while before it was time to sit down. When they left Jon had managed to get on score board at number 200. It was good but one day Jon wanted to be next to his brother's name which was number one.

\--

Jon took the last bite of his burger. "These are so good!"

"I told you, kid." Kon took a bit of his sighing. "Best burgers in the world."

"Yeah!" Jon took another bit happily as he kicked his feet under the table. "This is my new favorite place to eat at, Kon." 

"I'm glad you like it." Kon took out his phone scrolling through. "Let's see..." 

"What'ca doing?" 

"Looking up show times for that new movie that came out." Kon took a moment before grinning. "It starts in forty minutes. We have time." 

"Can we get popcorn?" 

"Can watch a movie without popcorn, soda or candies." 

"Yay!" 

After they were done eating they drove over to the movies.

\--

Jon was bouncing on his feet as he was handed a bucket of popcorn. His brother got two sodas and the candies before he said they had to go find they're seats. Walking over to where they had to be they manged to find some good seats. 

Taking a hand full of popcorn Jon stuffed it into his mouth. Looking up he grinned being still as Kon snapped a picture of them before the trailers started to pop up before the movie. 

\--

Kon opened the door to his apartment before walking holding Jon who was asleep. It had been a long day, but it had been a long fun day. Jon had fallen asleep on the way home so Kon easily him up with the little arms wrapping around his neck. It only took a minute for Jon slip back into slumber with his head sideways on Kon's shoulder. 

Closing the door quietly Kon used his powers to open the guest bedroom and to pull the sheets down. Laying his brother down he took off the kid's shoes before pulling the sheet over him. 

Patting his head twice Kon left the room before heading to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon woke up slowly blinking before sitting up yawning and rubbing his eyes. Pushing the blankets down Jon slipped off the bed before walking out of the room heading to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom before washing his hands. Once his hands Jon walked to the room to get his toothbrush. Brushing his teeth Jon had his eyes closed still waking up from the fun night before.

Once he was done rinsing his mouth, he washed his face before stretching again before running to Kon's room. Opening the door he peeked in before pausing seeing that Kon wasn't there.

"Kon?"

"In the kitchen, Kid!"

Grinning Jon ran from the bedroom before sliding into the kitchen just in time to see some eggs, bacon, toast, sausage and pancakes floating their way to two plates. It was so cool to see!

"Wow!" Jon watched the toast float over his head. "I wish I could do that!"

"One day you will," Kon opened the fridge before pulling out some apple juice before floating some glasses to the table. "Alright, time to eat up. I got some bad news and good news kids."

"What?" Jon looked shocked. "What is it...?"

"Good news is... we're going to the Zoo!"

"Hooray!" Jon threw his arms up before pausing. "Wait what's the bad news?"

"Bad news is we can only stay for half the day."

"Awww," Jon slumped before smiling. "That's okay! We still get to go, right?"

"Yes, we will." Kon took a seat as the apple juice poured itself. "How about you showering after you eat and then we'll get ready."

"Don't you need a shower?"

"Took one before you woke up."

"Oh!" Jon smiled before picking up the fork before starting to eat. "Mmm, yummy!"

"Eat good, kid, we're gonna have a busy day."

\--

Jon was grinning as his picture was taken as he stood in front of the Monkey cage before running over to get one with the birds. Everywhere They went they got pictures and more than enough selfies with each other.

After they walked around for a while they stopped for lunch. After some fried food and sodas they got to the petting zoo. It was nice to pet them but Jon was eager to see the tigers.

Once they made it to the exotic cats they spent a good hour there before it was time to leave.

"Wait, we didn't stop a the gift shop," Kon made a u-turn. "Come on, let's get you something so you can take it home with you."

"Really?!"

"Really." Kon opened the door. "Alright, pick whatever one you one."

"Um, I want, I want, I want...!" Jon did a little dance as he ran around trying to pick pout what he wanted. He stopped by a stuffed dog that looked like Krypto. Picking it up he looking at Kon. "Please?"

"Sure, kid." Kon ruffled his hair before paying for the stuffed dog. "Alright, let's grab a couple of hotdogs and then we'll head out."

\--

Jon licked his lips as he as handed a hot dog before taking a big bite out of it watching as Kon got his before paying the man. They walked over to a few stairs sitting down eating.

"Here, have a soda."

"Yum!" Jon took it taking a drink. "Thanks, Kon!"

"Your welcome," Kon took a bite out of his food as they watched people walking by enjoying the hustle and bustle before they getting up. "Alright, let's go."

"Where are we going, now?"

"Yeah, that's the bad news... we have to stp by the Wayne Foundation."

"No! It's so boring!" Jon whined hugging his stuff dog. "Please, tell me it has a playroom or a backyard I can stay in?!"

\--

"What are you doing here, Kent?" Damian growled at Jon. "This isn't for you poor-"

"Damian!" Tim yelled at him. "Be nice."

"Tt."

Kon patted Jon's head. "Bare with it, okay, Kid?"

\--

"How come two hours felt like a million years?"

"You get used to it." Kon laughed as he opened the door to his apartment tugging his tie off. "Phew, I can't stand ties."

"Me either!" Jon rushed to the bedroom he was using changing into comfortable clothes before running back carrying his toy. "What are we going to do now?"

"How about we plays some games and watch some movies? I'll even order some pizza."

"Yeah!" Jon threw his fists into the air doing a little dance. "This is the best weekend ever!"

\--

Jon was sound asleep when he woke up hearing a knock on the door. Yawning Jon stretched a little before curling up more on the couch where he had fallen asleep hearing Kon get up walking up to the door.

Since he was tired Jon really didn't think much about it until he was picked up, carried towards the door and Kon was standing in the hallway. Looking up a little Jon could tell Kon was a bit upset.

When the door closed he realized who was carrying him. "Dad? We're going home early?"

"It's nothing, Jon, we just have to do something in the morning is back to sleep."

"..." Jon sighed laying his head on the strong shoulder. "I wanted to stay with Kon until Sunday."

"Maybe next time."


End file.
